paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Gets a Cone part 2
Recap from last part: Rocky catches ear mites and can't stop scratching. Luckily, Ryder and Penelope get him to Dr. Morgan, the local vet. She was able to remove the ear mites but not the itch rashes. In order to recover from his rashes, she gives Ryder some ointment that must be rubbed on the rashes every night until they are gone. She also gives Rocky a cone collar until he recovers. How will he handle this and while there's a visitor, Penelope's old friend Shelia? Dialogue (Outside the vet's) (Chase is pacing, worried) (He hears the doors open) (He stops and sits formally) Ryder: Thank you, Dr. Morgan! Dr. Morgan: You're welcome! Be sure to bring him back in a few days! (Ryder and Penelope come out) Chase: Where's Rocky? Penelope: He'll look a little.... different. Promise you won't laugh. Chase: Why would I? Penelope: Just promise! Chase: Okay! Okay! I won't laugh. Penelope: You can come out, Rocky. (Rocky comes out, with the cone collar on) Rocky: *nervously* Hey, Chase... (Chase stares with wide eyes) (He suddenly covers his mouth with his paw) (He's laughing...) Penelope: You promised not to laugh! (Chase stops laughing) Chase: Sorry... the cone just looks a little funny. Penelope: *sternly* ahem. Chase: Sorry... (Scene Changer: Rocky's badge) (They make it back to the Lookout) Zuma: How's Rocky doing? (Chase and Penelope park their vehicles in their spots) (Rocky quickly dashes out of Penelope's vehicle, into his Pup-House, and closes the door) (Lilac walks over to his Pup-House) (She knocks) Lilac: Yuh okay, Sugar Pup? (Penelope walks over) Penelope: He'll be fine. He just has to wear a cone collar until his rashes are gone. Rubble: Cone collar? Penelope: It prevents him from scratching. The ear mites are gone, but the itch rashes aren't. He would be able to face us if somepup didn't laugh like he promised not to! Chase: I said I was sorry. Rocky's voice: I'm not coming out! Don't let me get picked for missions at all! Zuma: Is it that bad? Penelope: He's just a little humiliated that's all, but if he stays in there, he'll never get to know Shelia. She's coming in two days. Marshall: Isn't there something we can do? Penelope: I don't think so... (Scene Changer: Penelope's badge) (Two days later) (Rocky is still inside his Pup-House with the cone collar) (He rolls a ball back and fourth between his paws) (Outside, Katie and Cali are visiting the Lookout) Katie: Rocky has a cone? Chase: Yeah, he feels humilated. It's because I laughed at him.... I feel bad about it too. Penelope: Don't feel bad, Chase. Maybe Rocky will feel better today. (Lilac walks over to Rocky's Pup-House and knocks) Lilac: Sugar Pup, are yuh there? Shelia will be here soon. Rocky's voice: I'm not coming out! Lilac: Come on, Penelope would really appreciate it if yuh did. Rocky's voice: I'm not coming out! Lilac: Oh, Sugar Pup.... (She sadly walks off) (Inside, Rocky feels bad that he talked that way to the pup he loves) (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (Penelope is patiently waiting in front of the Lookout) (The others, except Lilac and Rocky, are with her) (Lilac walks over) Penelope: Is he coming? Lilac: No, he won't. Ah'm sorry.... Penelope: Don't feel bad. You did your best. (She looks over at the bridge and sees an older Australian Shepherd running across the bridge and walks up the road) Lilac: Is that...? Penelope: *gasps happily* (She runs over to the dog) Shelia! Shelia: Penelope, mate! (Penelope jumps on her and then gets off) (They suddenly do a strange dance) Both: Kangaroos hop And boomerangs fly We're both dogs But we're not guys (They both laugh) (They walk over to the others) Penelope: Guys, this is my old pup-sitter and best friend Shelia. Shelia: G'day mates. Penelope: This is (She goes through the whole group) Lilac, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Ryder, Katie, and Cali. Shelia: You sure have a blooming number of friends. Chase: It's nice to meet you Shelia. Rubble: You told Penelope all about us-- I mean us told you all about Penelope-- I mean Penelope told us all about you. Other Pups: *Laugh* (Rubble blushes in embarrassment) Shelia: *laughs* He's funny. Say, wasn't there another pup I heard about? Penelope: Oh, he's not coming out. Shelia: Did he skip bathtime and get ear mites and then had to wear a cone collar and is too embarrassed to come out? (The pups' mouths drop) Penelope: How did you know that? Shelia: First, just a hunch. Second, I've seen this happen before. (It turns out Rocky was listening to this and the door to his Pup-House slowly opens up) (He looks through the hole) You can't hide from fears forever. Sometimes, you have take that first step out and learn that you shouldn't let the judgement of others make you judge yourself. (Rocky walks out of his Pup-House and walks over) You see? (The others turn around and notice Rocky with his cone collar) Lilac: Sugar Pup! (She runs over and nudges him) Rocky: Easy, Lilac. I've got a cone collar on. Shelia: You see? It's not as bad as you thought. Rocky: Yeah, it's not as bad at all. Shelia: What's your name, mate? Rocky: Rocky. Shelia: That's a blooming name all right. Penelope: I'm glad you finally came out to meet Shelia. Shelia, I'm gonna miss you when your family moves to Australia. Shelia: *laughs* Don't tell me that you've been listening to your blooming sister again. Penelope: Huh? Shelia: We're not moving to Australia; we're moving here. When I heard you live here, I thought I'd come for a visit. Penelope: Oops.... I guess Ellie has played another trick on me. (The other pups slap their faces) (Rocky just lies down on the ground) Well, this is awkward, well, I'm glad you live in Adventure Bay now. Shelia: Me too. Say, who's up for playing ball? (The other pups happily agree, even Rocky) (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (The pups, Shelia, Ryder, and Katie are all playing soccer on the field) (Cali watches them nearby while grooming herself) Rocky: I got it! I got it! (The soccerball rolls around the inside of his cone and rolls out) Zuma: Dude, that was totally cool! Rocky: Yeah! It was fun! (They all continue to play throughout the day) (Later that night) (Rocky, Penelope, and Ryder are at the top of the Lookout) Ryder: I have good news, Rocky. Dr. Morgan called and said that your rashes are gone. Rocky: So that means...? (Ryder removes the cone collar) Ryder: No more cone collar. Rocky: Yes! Penelope: Remember, Rocky. Don't skip bathtime anymore. Or we'll have to go through this again. Rocky: I won't, but if I do, we won't go through this again. It was pretty cool having a cone collar. Penelope: Hmmm... maybe I should get one then. Rocky: Penelope. Penelope: I mean really. The grass was rather... (She scratches her ears) ....itchy. (The three of them all laugh) {The End} Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories